Ecoute ton coeur, écris ton Histoire
by Mishouu
Summary: La guerre règne depuis toujours entre le royaume de Roussie et celui des Moldus. Pourtant, l'espoir d'un monde de paix renaît lorsque seule contre tous, la princesse Hermione sous les traits d'une simple servante décide de découvrir qui sont ces Weasley que l'on hait tellement en son royaume.
1. Chapter 1

Resplendissante, la divinité flamboyante enveloppait de sa chaleur le monde, l'illuminait dévoilant chacune de ses splendeurs. Devant elle chacun n'était qu'une ombre terne, sans éclat, car rien ni personne ne pouvait égaler sa beauté,sa grandeur. Chaque être,végétal comme humain nécessitaient de sa présence. Le soleil était à son apogée,la journée battait de son plein.

Les pieds meurtris par un long voyage, la soif la saisissant, une jeune fille à la chevelure brune, vêtue d'une robe marron des plus quelconques avançait d'un pas décidé. Pas qui n'avaient point faibli lors de ce long périple, pas qui avait rencontré de nombreuses terres, caressés de nombreuses surfaces. Un cheval avait bien heureusement accompagné la jeune fille et l'avait accueilli sur son dos durant ce voyage. Ses pieds, seuls n'auraient su la mener si loin, par delà les montagnes, les horizons, au delà des mers, des frontières. Devant ses yeux s'était dessiné une distance immense lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'entreprendre cette expédition, cette quête périlleuse dont l'issu serait décisive. Son courage cependant n'avait d'égal que son intelligence, sa détermination. La distance n'était pas un obstacle, elle n'était qu'une notion, qu'un prétexte que certain s'offre afin de ne pas affronter l'inconnu qui les effraie. Frayeur, nourri par l'imagination si vaste, si joueuse qui torture les esprits de ses idées extravagantes, déformant la réalité,lui laissant imaginer le pire. Pourtant l'imagination possède sa splendeur, son charme si envoûtant, elle est une liberté sans limites, une chose que personne mise à part son propriétaire ne peut contrôler, une porte qui permet de s'évader, de rêver d' une existence meilleure. L'imagination n'avait cessé d'importuner la jeune fille tout au long de la route s'amusant à amplifier ses craintes, se moquant de son appréhension. Cependant la détermination ancré dans l'esprit de la brunette faisait face, tête haute aux importunités de l'imagination. Et même si les doutes étaient nombreux et que l'abandon effleurait parfois du bout de ses doigts son esprit, elle ne ployait pas devant eux continuant le chemin . Quand les larmes inondaient ses yeux lorsque la nuit plongeait le paysage dans les ténèbres, que le vent froid s'infiltrait entre ses vêtements faisant trembler ses membres, dans son esprit se dessinait les horreurs qui l'avaient poussé à entreprendre ce voyage, horreurs auxquels elle voulait mettre fin et cela lui donnait le courage ainsi que la force de continuer, d'avancer, de subir les difficultés du voyage car sa cause était noble.

Usé par le temps, le tissu délabré de sa robe, déchiré par endroit, balayait le sol, le chemin. Ses pieds de plus en plus lasses ralentissaient. Elle monta alors sur sa monture serrant ses flancs de ses pieds meurtris, l'incitant à galoper. Se cramponnant à sa crinière,elle se laissa emporter. Le paysage défilait rapidement devant ses yeux ,disparaissant derrière son dos, la fuyant. La vitesse l'immergeait de confiance,de sérénité, elle se sentait subitement intouchable. Elle fuyait ses peurs, ses craintes de plus en plus envahissantes. Elle avançait pour ne pas reculer. Vite, vite encore plus vite. Semer l'effroi, perdre l'appréhension, laisser le vent les emporter avec lui.

Droit devant se dessinait une forêt immense, dont les arbres semblaient formés un mur infranchissable, impénétrable. Impressionnant par leurs tailles, les arbres touchaient de leurs feuilles les cieux s'amusant à chatouiller les anges. Si imposants, ils se dressaient fières tels des chevaliers sur le chemin de la brunette. En eux même ils ne représentaient pas un réel danger, mais la faune, la flore ainsi que les Hommes qui vivaient parmi eux étaient une toute autre chose.

L'appréhension étreignit la brunette une fois de plus. Elle accéléra jusqu'à pénétrer dans la masse d'arbres,s'enfonçant dans ses profondeurs. Peu à peu, elle ralentit. Une nouvelle étape, un nouvel endroit s'offrait à elle. Elle ne connaissait pas les environs, elle devait prendre connaissance de ce qui l'entourait, des périls qui s'opposeraient à elle afin de ne pas blesser sa monture. La réflexion avait toujours été son allié le plus fidèle, le plus fiable. Rarement elle se laissait envahir par l'impulsion, elle tentait toujours d' envisager toutes les possibilités afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre. Cependant elle sut bien tôt que la vie réservait bien des surprises et que malgré son envie de garder les choses en main, le destin s'amusait bien souvent à les lui arracher.

Un bruit répétitif attira soudainement son attention. Un bruit caractéristique à l'eau qui coule, à l'eau qui épousant les formes des rochers glisse sur leurs corps. Une eau pure et transparente ignorant la jeune fille continuait son chemin longeant les rochers qui lui indiquait la direction à suivre. La jeune fille s'approcha du ruisseau plongeant sa main dans la fraîcheur délicieuse. Elle s'hydrata et s'aspergea le visage ainsi que le cou d'eau. La chaleur pesante étouffait l'atmosphère. Caressant le museau de sa monture, elle l'approcha du point d'eau et l'incita à se désaltérer également.

Le temps ne cessaient de fuir , les grains de sable de s'écouler. La brunette se remit en route afin de parvenir à l'endroit désiré avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Le temps galopait à toute vitesse dépassant la jeune fille. Et pourtant il paraissait long si long. La durée du voyage semblait s'éterniser.

Emporter par sa monture, ses cheveux s'agitant au vent , elle traversait cette immensité verdoyante esquivant les branches, sautant les racines qui venaient gêner son cheval.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta brutalement empêchant sa monture d'avancer. Elle était envoûté, son regard semblait hypnotisé. Devant-elle,au delà des quelques arbres qui obstruaient encore son chemin, se dressait un immense château bâtis de pierres blanches légèrement grisâtres. Le vent prenait plaisir à heurter ses remparts, remparts que tant d'ennemies avaient tenté de franchir. Les larmes des cieux glissaient le long des murs y laissant sa tristesse,les salissants. Ce château avait connu de nombreuses guerres, avait été blessé, reconstruit .Tant de fois on avait voulu le conquérir, tant de fois il avait résisté. Sa puissance était considérable, son roi puissant.

De nombreuses tours ornaient cette imposante forteresse lui offrant une certaine élégance. Les toits d'un bleu-gris en formes de cônes au dessus des tours donnait du charme à cet œuvre. Une multitude de meurtrières étaient parsemés sur le château parmi les quelques fenêtres qui étaient plus rares. La forteresse bien que démesuré se dissimulait parmi les arbres, majestueuse et pourtant si insaisissable tel une rose. Autour d'elle un village constitué de nombreuses habitations s'étendaient sur quelques mètres.

La jeune fille était stupéfaite pas un mot ne pouvait s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ainsi ce château dont elle avait tant entendu parlé, était à présent sous ses yeux. Sa gorge se serra, son cœur accéléra, ses peurs la rattrapèrent s'emparant de son esprit. Elle était sur les terres ennemis.

-Le Terrier, murmura t-elle.

Depuis sa tendre enfance,elle avait entendu tant d'histoires concernant ce château, ce royaume jugé si barbare,si cruel,si monstrueux par son peuple, par son père, le roi. Ainsi, elle était la fille du souverain , la princesse d'un royaume lointain,un royaume qui depuis la nuit des temps menaient des guerres contre ce royaume là. Des centaines d'hommes avaient succombé aux coup d'épées, des centaines d'hommes étaient tombé, avaient recouverts de leurs corps le sol, avaient versé leurs sangs pour leur roi. Mais cela était-il nécessaire ? Deux peuples ne pouvaient-ils vivre en harmonie ? Le monde était suffisamment immense, les terres assez nombreuses pour que chaque royaume puisse vivre dans la prospérité et la paix. A quoi bon chercher le conflit ? A quoi bon verser tant de sang ? Ce peuple était-il si barbare que l'on le disait ou était-ce uniquement un prétexte pour mener bêtement une guerre, revendiquer des terres ? Étions -nous perçu par eux comme nous les percevions ? Tant de question occupaient son esprit y semant le trouble. La curiosité l'avait poussé à entreprendre ce voyage,elle devais savoir. Ce peuple était-il tel que l'on le décrivait ? La paix était elle envisageable ? Cela était incertain cependant cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Tant de souffrances, tant de méprit qui depuis des années n'étaient peut être plus qu'une haine qui ne reposait sur aucun fondement. Ainsi, elle entreprit de répondre à toutes ses questions qui la hantaient et lever une fois pour toute le drapeau blanc de la paix. Pour cela son esprit des plus malins avait élaboré une stratégie pendant de nombreuses semaines. Il avait été bien dure d'obtenir du roi Arthur Weasley, le roi de la Roussie, l'honneur d'être la servante de sa fille. Heureusement l'un de ses serviteurs étaient très beau parleur. Évidement, le roi ne savait point qu'elle était la princesse du royaume Moldu. Son père ignorait également qu'elle avait entreprit un voyage si périlleux, lui pensait qu'elle rendait visite à sa tante dans la compté du Chemin de Traverse.

Ainsi, elle était devenue la fille d'un forgeron du village.

Hermione Granger tel était son nom était une jeune fille d'esprit ainsi que de savoir, elle savait se tenir parmi les rois, mais elle aimait être libre et galoper dans les bois. Elle aimait lire et savait se tenir mais la vanité ne l'étreignait jamais. Elle se devait d'être irréprochable, se tenir droite, être polie, toujours bien vêtu, toujours bien coiffé. Elle était une princesse, l'allégorie de la douceur, de la tendresse, de la beauté. Mais elle n'était pas qu'une façade. Pour elle être princesse ce n'était pas qu'un titre qu'elle portait car tel était son devoir, c'était un engagement au près de son peuple. Peuple qu'elle considérait comme ses semblables, comme ses amis, comme sa famille. Et du mieux qu'elle le pourrait elle tenterait de leurs assurer une existence prospère et heureuse.

Traversant le village, passant près de la forge ainsi que de la taverne , mal à l'aise,cherchant son chemin, elle réussit enfin à rejoindre l'entrée du châ était seule à présent sa monture ne continuait plus avec elle, elle broutait sereinement l'herbe. La jeune fille serra le parchemin qui disait qu'elle était attendue pour servir le roi très fort dans sa main, redoutant cet instant. Les larmes envahir ses prunelles noisettes. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de pleurer. Elle avait peur affreusement peur. Elle ferma les yeux pour se reprendre puis prit une grande inspiration. Et pour une fois sans réfléchir d'avantage elle se laissa porter par l'impulsion et frappa à la porte du médecin royale. Il vérifia son parchemin et elle pénétra. Ainsi cette histoire débuta.


	2. Chapter 2

Son altesse Ginny Weasley était une magnifique jeune femme au caractère difficilement domptable. Hermione voyait en elle, un personnage très singulier, néanmoins elle comprit que sa force de caractère provenait, sans nul doute, de la compagnie des six frères avec lesquelles elle avait grandi. Elle était jeune, plus jeune que la brunette. Elle avait une chevelure aussi flamboyante que des flammes, ce qui avait immédiatement intrigué la jeune étrangère. Hermione ne l'avait vu qu'un bref instant, lorsqu'elle fut présentée à la princesse. Cette dernière ne lui avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention, un bref sourire sincère et quelques paroles de bienvenue. La brunette était pour elle une servante comme tant d'autre qui la servait déjà. Ceci rassura grandement la jeune femme, elle ne désirait en aucun cas se faire remarquer dès son arriver. Toutefois, un sourire naquit sur son visage, cela lui semblait encore plus ridicule de ce point de vue là, qu'une femme est besoin de cinq autres pour se vêtir ou se coiffer. Cela l'avait toujours irritée d'avoir sans cesse des sujets autour d'elle, ne pouvant faire un pas seule. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'être une prisonnière que l'on gardait et qui nécessitait une surveillance permanente. Elle savait pourtant que ce travail était indispensable pour ces personnes, et leurs certifiait un lit pour dormir et de quoi souper, alors elle ne s'était pas plainte à son père.

Hermione passa sa première nuit au château guettant avec difficulté le sommeil malgré sa fatigue. Elle pensa avec ironie à la préciosité dont pouvait faire preuve son corps. Elle qui avait toujours été habitué à dormir sur un lit aussi douillet qu'un nuage, eût beaucoup de mal à s'endormir sur un lit qui lui semblait fait de pierre, bercée par les ronflements d'autres servantes dont elle n'avait pas encore fait la connaissance. Avec maintes difficultés, elle finit toutefois par sombrer rejoignant les bras de Morphée.

Sa nuit fut pourtant courte, interrompue par une servante qui la réveilla alors que l'aube dormait encore à poing fermé. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, elle aperçue une jolie jeune femme à la chevelure blonde qui s'adressa à son égard avec dédain :

-Va en cuisine et monte le petit déjeuner à la maîtresse, elle aime manger très tôt. Ne lui parles pas, elle n'aime pas être dérangé le matin.

Hermione eût du mal à recevoir des ordres, elle qui en avait toujours donné. Le ton de la jeune femme l'agaçait fortement. La brunette avait toujours été très aimable et polie avec ses sujets, elle n'appréciait donc pas le mépris que lui témoignait la servante. Elles étaient socialement égales, après tout.

-Aime-t-elle quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda la brunette s'efforçant de réprimer son mécontentement.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est toi qui va le préparer ? Les cuisiniers lui préparent toujours son repas avant d'aller se coucher. Tu es aussi bête qu'un âne, toi.

-Et toi, tu es ? Demanda Hermione entre ses dents s'empêchant de répliquer grossièrement.

-Lavande Brown, déclara-t-elle, retient ce nom, un jour j'épouserais un bon parti et tu seras ma servante.

-Et toi, tu es aussi bête qu'une petite cuillère, marmonna Hermione pour elle.

Elle quitta son lit, ne voulant en entendre davantage et sortit de la pièce. Elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le château et encore moins l'endroit où se trouvait la cuisine. Néanmoins, elle était bien trop fière pour demander de l'aide à cette Lavande, elle n'était pas stupide , elle trouverait bien.

L'inquiétude commença à étreindre la jeune femme. Ce château ressemblait à un immense labyrinthe dont elle était incapable de trouver la sortie. Elle longeait les couloirs, descendait les escaliers, les remontait, puis les redescendait à nouveau. Il lui fallu un bon quart d'heure afin de s'apercevoir qu'elle était passé trois fois devant la même statue. Tout se ressemblait tellement dans la pénombre. C'était tellement idiot ! Elle avait parcouru une telle distance, trouver le château et à présent, elle était incapable de trouver une cuisine. Qu'est ce qu'elle s'exaspérait parfois ! Ginny allait la tuer, ou pire encore, elle allait se faire renvoyer !

Soudain, une main empoigna la sienne l'arrêtant dans sa course effréné. Elle aurait voulu crier mais aucun son ne parvint à s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle n'avait jamais envisager qu'elle pourrait courir un quelconque danger au château, du moins tant que personne ne connaîtrait sa véritable identité. Après tout, elle pourrait devenir un merveilleux objet de rançon... Toutefois, jamais la pensée de se faire violer dans l'ombre de la nuit ne lui avait effleurer l'esprit. Peut-être était-ce dont cela, la barbarie dont on caractérisait ce peuple ? Elle ne se dévoilait pas en plein jour, mais dans les ténèbres. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, elle ne pourrait sûrement pas lui résister, il fallait crier.

-Lâchez-moi ! Réussit-elle à articuler. Lâchez-moi, espèce d'obsédé sexuel ! Vous n'aurez pas mon corps !

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te violer ?

Hermione se calma immédiatement. Elle n'eut jamais aussi honte qu'à cet instant. Ses joues prirent une forte teinte rouge. Elle fut heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas la voir, toutefois elle l'aurait été davantage, si il avait pu ne pas l'entendre. Elle se tourna vers son « agresseur » qui la regardait d'un air amusé.

-Je...

-Tu ne cesses de passer et repasser par là, je pensais que tu t'étais perdue. Déclara-t-il tout simplement. Puis, comme tu sembles fort belle, j'ai pensé que je pourrais te traîner dans la chambre du roi pour te violer.

-Et bien non ! Je ne me suis pas perdue. Répliqua froidement Hermione qui n'appréciait guère que ce garde se moque ainsi d'elle.

-Tu aimes longer le même couloir peut être ? J'ai toujours su que les femmes étaient un mystère que je ne percerais jamais, mais à ce point ! Ria le jeune homme.

-Je suis pressée, cessez donc de m'importuner !

-Je voulais juste t'aider. Avoua-t-il.

-Et bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule ! Finit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

L'homme la regardait s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres,l'air toujours amusé. Il n'avait jamais croisé cette femme auparavant au château, ce devait être une nouvelle servante. Il n'eut pas encore finit sa réflexion au sujet de la jeune femme qu'il la vit apparaître à nouveau. Elle s'approcha confuse.

-Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve la cuisine ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Comment ? Je n'ai pas entendu. S'amusa le jeune homme.

-Je me suis perdue, pourriez-vous donc m'indiquer la cuisine, s'il vous plaît.

-Suis-moi, dit-il en se mettant en marche.

Elle le suivit. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'aux cuisines. Hermione paniquait intérieurement. Son retard ne cessait d'augmenter. Indubitablement, elle n'allait pas rester longtemps dans ce château. De plus, elle avait tellement honte de ne pas avoir su garder son sang froid. L'homme ne cherchait qu'à l'aider, elle l'avait mal jugé et insulté. Mais, il lui indiquait tout de même son chemin.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, une immense pièce qui regorgeait de nourritures qu'on ne put croire qu'il y ait des personnes qui meurent de faim. Elle aperçue le plateau destiné à sa maîtresse et s'en empara, elle se tourna vers le garde pour le remercier, toutefois, il était trop occupé à piller les réserves du château.

-Vous ne devriez pas...

-Je m'en gênerais, répliqua-t-il en dévorant une cuisse poulet.

Elle soupira levant les yeux au ciel, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle doucement avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

Il leva son regard vers elle. Cette femme était amusante, ce qui la rendait tout à fait charmante.

Hermione ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autre servantes s'activaient à préparer le festin du matin. Bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit déjeuner, le roi souhaitait un repas digne de ce nom. La brunette fut surprise d'apercevoir en cuisine la reine en personne entrain de cuisiner. On lui avait confier qu'elle avait une passion immense pour la cuisine et était très doué pour. Ainsi, la reine préparait de temps à autre le repas sachant satisfaire les papilles de son mari.

La brunette habillait la grande table vêtue de blanc, la parant d'assiettes en argent, de couverts, de coupes ainsi que d'une multitude de mets à l'odeur alléchante. En effet, la reine savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Hermione se remémorait péniblement sa nuit ainsi que le pénible sermon qu'elle avait eu lorsque l'aube s'était levé et avait dévoiler son incompétence à la dirigeante des servantes. Toutefois, on lui avait laissé une chance.

La jeune femme ne cessait de faire des aller-retours entre la cuisine et la Grande salle. La pièce commençait peu à peu à se remplir. Elle versa du jus de citrouille à des chevaliers leurs souriant aimablement, essayant d'ignorer les regards qu'ils posaient sur sa poitrine. Décidément, les hommes restaient des hommes et le respect qu'ils manifestaient aux dames n'étaient guère destiné aux servantes, desquelles ils pouvaient certainement abuser à outrance. Tout cela s'annonçait très difficile. Elle avait déjà bien du mal à garder son poste. Comment allait-elle mettre fin à cette guerre dont on ne pouvait apercevoir la fin ?

Le roi pénétra dans la salle. Toutes les servantes s'inclinèrent tandis que la noblesse se leva puis s'inclina également. Il fut suivi de la reine ainsi que de ses fils. Hermione lâcha sa carafe qui se brisa contre le sol. Tout les regards se posèrent sur elle, tous même celui de l'homme qu'elle avait prit hier pour un vulgaire garde. Il lui sourit. Confuse, elle balbutia des mots d'excuses et se mit à ramasser les débris. Tous s'assirent, le festin commença.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans une once d'hésitation, ils dégainèrent leurs épées avec ardeur et agilité s'élançant l'un sur l'autre. Dans leurs regards brillaient la puissance de leur détermination, pas la moindre once d'appréhension, ni même de crainte n'y trouva sa place. Ils avaient manié l'épée depuis leur tendre enfance, ce qui se reflétaient dans cette merveilleuse aisance qu'ils avaient à asséner des coups, tout comme à les éviter. Ils avaient dû repousser maintes et maintes assaillants ainsi qu'attaquer eux même de nombreux ennemis. Quelle douloureuse pensée que d'imaginer de tels combattants dressés sur leurs destriers galopant à fière allure, brandissant l'épée à l'assaut d'un village. Cette lutte ahurissante qui telle une danse farouche et puissante ensorcelle le regard, capture l'attention, fait trembler pour les combattants et émerveille à sa façon, faisait émaner d'elle une force admirable. Leurs épées s'entre choquaient violemment. Ils alternaient coups d'épée, bouclier, pas fière en avant, retrait calculé. Le spectacle était époustouflant. Ils dansaient dans cet vaste espace. L'acharnement repoussait leurs limites, atténuait leur fatigue. Ils ne semblaient ressentir la moindre douleur. Leur fougue ne s'atténuait pas, bien au contraire, elle s'animait davantage, chacun voulant l'emporter sur l'autre.

-Allez petit frère, s'exclama l'un des combattants le souffle court, vous vous défendez bien, mais vous savez que trop bien que votre bras n'égalera pas le mien !

-Avouez que votre âge vous fait défaut, ria son opposant.

-L'expérience défie votre ardeur qui faiblira, tandis que ma compétence ne fait que s'accentuer, répliqua l'homme, frappant le bouclier de son jeune frère.

-Vous me sous-estimez !

Le jeune homme recula, prit de l'élan et s'élança sur son adversaire. Il frappa violemment l'épée de son opposant lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et l'arme. Il plaqua son bouclier contre le torse de l'homme s'appuyant dessus l'empêchant ainsi de faire le moindre mouvement. Le duel s'acheva.

-Et bien mon frère, aujourd'hui je m'incline devant vous, avoua l'homme tandis que son frère l'aidait à se relever. Profitez de cette mince victoire, elle pourrait être unique.

-Ou la première d'un grand nombre Bill, s'amusa le rouquin.

-Bill, vous ne devriez pas lui offrir de tels victoire, il pourrait se croire bon, déclara Ginny qui avait assisté au combat.

-Petit sœur, concentrez-vous sur vos soucis, soient tenté en vain de vous rendre belle et chercher désespérément un mari, répliqua habilement le jeune homme.

-Ron ! S'offusqua la rouquine.

Les deux frères se mirent à rire de leur jeune sœur. Hermione qui avait suivi la scène en étendant les robes de sa jeune maîtresse qu'elle avait soigneusement lavés, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ginny ne cessait de se plaindre à ses servantes des taquineries de ses frères. La brunette qui était fille unique ne comprenait pas vraiment la princesse. Elle avait toujours tant voulu avoir une fratrie. Ce sentiment s'atténuait doucement lorsqu'elle voyait l'agacement qu'ils provoquaient à Ginny toutefois, elle l'enviait fortement malgré tout. Elle savait bien que ses frères, les uns comme les autres donneraient leur vie pour elle.

La brunette détourna brusquement son regard lorsque celui de Ron rencontra le sien. Elle n'avait jamais fuit, ni redouté. Néanmoins, elle avait terriblement honte de sa maladresse et de la manière dont elle avait traité le jeune prince. C'était absurde pourtant, comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'il était l'un des fils du roi ? Elle n'avait en aucun cas à avoir honte. Elle tourna fièrement sa tête vers le rouquin puis aussitôt la détourna lorsqu'elle vit que son regard était toujours posé sur elle tandis qu'il retirait sa cottes de mailles. Décidément, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle ferait preuve de bravoure. Elle repris son activité espérant que le jeune prince retourne à la sienne également. Il fallait dire qu'il avait de quoi faire, un tournoi, disait-on devait devait se dérouler dans deux-trois jours. En effet, de nombreux chevaliers, tous plus fière les uns que les autres ne cessaient d'affluer de toutes parts du royaume.

-Hermione ! L'appela la princesse. Occupes-toi des chemises de mes frères car les connaissant je sais qu'ils pourraient passer la journée avec, empoisonnant mon air.

-Qu'est ce que vous pouvez être rancunière, déclara Bill en souriant.

La brunette se maudit de tout les noms cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir, puis à contre cœur s'approcha des deux hommes qui ôtaient leurs chemises. Elle s'inclina devant eux et... Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'angoisse l'envahit. Elle devait absolument se faire plus discrète. Apparemment, des chevaliers de son royaume n'appréciaient guère qu'on ne les avaient pas convié au tournoi et avaient décidé d'eux-même, enfin le roi avait décidé, qu'ils y prendraient part. La brunette ne put le croire. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était ici et tout semblait s'obstiner à lui faire obstacle. S'ils la reconnaissaient tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit ou dû moins qu'elle souhaitait entreprendre tombait à l'eau. Elle soupira d'agacement exaspéré que son père ne cherche autant à attiser la rivalité des deux royaumes. Ron, Bill ainsi que Ginny intrigués par le manque d'attention dont leur témoignait la servante, regardèrent dans la même direction qu'elle. C'était leurs ennemis. Ils passèrent au galop devant eux se dirigeant vers le château. Ils n'étaient que deux.

-Ne crains pas ces chiens sauvages, nous ne les laisserons pas faire du mal à qui que ce soit, déclara Ron d'une voix pleine d'amertume à Hermione.

-Pardon ? S'indigna la brunette de la façon dont le rouquin nommait son peuple avant de se reprendre. Enfin, je veux dire...

-Allons voir ce qu'ils veulent, ordonna le frère aîné qui entreprit de suivre les intrus.

Ron ne prêta pas attention à la brunette emboîtant le pas à son frère. Quelle catastrophe pensa la brunette, elle qui pensait qu'elle avait fait face au pire, comprenait que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Néanmoins, elle s'élança à la suite des deux hommes, curieuse de connaître la suite des événements. Ginny, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de dissimuler ce sourire qui ornait son visage. Bien qu'il n'était passé que très vite, elle n'avait pas manqué le regard émeraude d'un des chevaliers qui comme un coup de foudre avait transpercé son cœur. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle s'élança sur les pas d'Hermione feignant toutefois l'indifférence.

La brunette, bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas, ne pu pénétrer dans la salle du trône où tout se jouait à présent. Sa maîtresse n'eut pas plus de chance qu'elle et toutes deux plaquèrent leurs oreilles contre la porte bien décidé à ne pas manquer un mot sous le regard intrigué des gardes. L'une comme l'autre semblaient d'un accord commun avoir décidé de ne pas questionner l'autre sur son désir à écouter aux portes. Elles réussirent avec maintes difficultés à distinguer quelques mots. Néanmoins, bien vite la gouvernante de Ginny passa faisant sursauté celle-ci qui fut obliger de la suivre mais qui chargea tout de même Hermione de rester ici, et de l'instruire si quelque chose d'intéressant s'était dit. La brunette fut plus que heureuse d'obéir. Ce face à face avait de nombreux enjeux. La jeune femme était déchirée, si les soldats étaient renvoyés voir abattus la guerre allait inévitablement éclater toutefois si ils restaient, c'est elle qui risquait d'être démasquée. Bon, elle devait se l'avouer que la première option était bien la plus à craindre.

-Tiens, tu écoutes aux portes toi.

Hermione sursauta. Elle reconnu pour son plus grand malheur la voix du bourreau qui l'avait prit en flagrant délit.

-Tu sais que la salle du trône est de l'autre côté du château ? L'interrogea le rouquin.

-Je...essaya Hermione en rougissant de sa nouvelle maladresse.

-Je plaisante, avoua-t-il en souriant. Tu as entendu quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Pas grand chose. Répondit la jeune femme mal-à-l'aise. Mais... Vous ne participer pas à la confrontation de ces hommes avec votre père ?

-Non, il connaît ma haine pour ces gens et ne voulait pas que je m'emporte face à eux. Déclara le rouquin fixant droit devant lui.

Hermione fut affectée par les propos du prince. Qu'avait donc son peuple de si haïssable ? Pourquoi les deux royaumes ne se supportaient pas à ce point là ?

-Sire...Risqua Hermione faiblement.

Ron tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme l'interrogeant du regard.

-Que vous ont-ils...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit empêchant la brunette de finir sa phrase. Elle détourna vivement la tête lorsqu'elle vit les deux chevaliers de son père quitter la salle suivis d'autre hommes. Elle les observa va s'éloigner. Ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers la sortie. Bien au contraire, le roi avait dû accepter voulant ainsi les humilier lors du tournoi et montrer la supériorité de ses soldats. Le rouquin les observa également le regard s'assombrit. Il pénétra ensuite dans la salle pour s'instruire au près de son père de la décision qu'il avait prise.

-Au fait, l'interpella le rouquin sortant la tête de derrière la porte, je te raconterais comme ça tu pourras le transmettre à ma curieuse de sœur qui t'oblige à faire le guet pour elle.

Hermione lui sourit en guise de réponse, ravie qu'il est interprété ainsi tout cela.

La brunette essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter au maximum les deux chevaliers et fut plus que désespérée lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle ferait parti des servantes qui s'occuperaient d'eux. C'était une plaisanterie. Le sort s'acharnait contre elle, elle en était certaine. Portant un grand plat d'oranges, elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle pourrait se sortir de toute cela. Tout ne pouvait pas se finir à présent alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien résolu. C'était injuste. Pourquoi Lavande, elle, ne s'occupait pas d'eux ? Évidemment parce que personne ne le voulait et elle s'était bien arrangé pour ne pas le faire. Néanmoins, les réticences d'Hermione n'avaient pas la même cause que celles de toutes les autres servantes. Elles ressentaient sûrement la même crainte que lorsque Hermione avait prit Ron pour un violeur barbare. Elle s'exaspérait en y repensant et se promit de ne plus y penser.

Perdue dans ses réflexions la brunette ne remarqua pas celui qui troublait ses pensées et le percuta. Elle perdue l'équilibre faisant tomber son plat. Toutefois, d'un réflexe incroyable le rouquin la rattrapa par la taille l'empêchant de percuter le sol tandis que les oranges se répandaient dans le couloir. Hermione l'admirait confuse de l'avoir bousculé, surprise de tomber encore sur lui, et impressionnée de la façon dont-il l'avait attraper. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, ce qui finit par la perturbé complètement. Jamais, elle n'avait été aussi proche de cet homme et d'un autre aussi, à vrai dire.

-Décidément, déclara le rouquin en souriant et l'aidant à se remettre sur pied, depuis ton arrivée tu ne cesses de te mettre sur mon chemin, toi.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme s'agenouillant pour ramasser précipitamment les oranges qui s'était éparpillés, je ne voulais pas vous bousculer.

-On ne peut pas te blâmer que Merlin t'es faite aussi maladroite que...

-Je ne suis pas maladroite ! Se redressa Hermione agacée.

Le rouquin la regarda surpris.

-Enfin...je...Balbutia la jeune femme qui n'avait pu contenir cette remarque.

Elle eût une idée.

-Je suis désolée Sir, commença la brunette d'un air abattue baissant la tête, mais on m'a chargé de ces chevaliers qui viennent de ce pays lointain et je redoute tellement de me retrouver en leur compagnie que j'en deviens toute distraire.

Elle sentit une pression sur son épaule, le jeune prince avait posé sa main sur elle. Elle releva la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, déclara-t-il gentiment, je m'assurerais que tu n'es pas à servir ces hommes là.

Hermione contint tant bien que mal un cri de joie. Elle venait de remporter une petite victoire. Elle s'inclina devant le rouquin le remerciant. Puis elle entreprit de finir de ramasser ses oranges pour les porter en cuisine.

-Mademoiselle, l'interpella le rouquin à la surprise de la jeune femme.

-Oui, Sir ?

-Quel est ton nom ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

La brunette rougit.

-Hermione, mon Seigneur, je m'appelle Hermione, répondit-elle en tournant les talons un petit sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

-Vous l'auriez vu Sir, s'extasia un chevalier en polissant son épée, dès que je l'ai aperçu, je n'avais d'yeux plus que pour elle. Elle était comme un diamant brute que l'on n'avait pas encore poli, sale dans ses vêtements de pauvre paysanne, mais je mourrais bien étouffer entre sa poitrine voluptueuse.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée par ces hommes. Lorsqu'elle avait supplié le rouquin de ne pas servir les chevaliers de son père, elle avait nullement envisagé qu'elle le servirait lui. Outre, le fait que ses vêtements dégageaient une odeur à intoxiquer toute une armée de combattants, Hermione n'appréciait guère l'arrogance qui s'emparait de cet homme lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec des sots de son genre. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant à ce moment là !

-Une femme reste une femme, qu'elle soit princesse ou paysanne, qu'elle soit née ici, ou dans un autre royaume, elle a l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire un vagin, se mit à rire le jeune prince accompagné de ses confrères, de toute façon une bonne épouse est une femme qui s'est faire preuve d'esprit et n'ouvre la bouche que lorsque ce qu'elle a à dire est pertinent. Autrement dit, une femme d'esprit est une femme qui se tait.

Les rires redoublèrent tandis que Hermione réprimait bien malgré elle, une réplique cinglante qu'elle aurait bien envoyé à la figure du rouquin. C'était irritant que ces hommes se rendaient compte que nulles réelles différences n'existaient entre le peuple d'un royaume et celui d'un autre, uniquement par le vagin d'une femme et étaient incapable de comprendre que cela s'appliquait à bien plus que cela.

-En parlant de femmes, débuta un chevalier du nom de Seamus, les chevaliers du chemin de Traverse ont amené avec eux de belles nobles dames qui ne manquent pas de charme croyez-moi.

-Vraiment ? Interrogea le rouquin ravi, il faudra alors bien les accueillir Messieurs !

La brunette soupira, c'était impensable qu'une femme au yeux d'un homme ne soit qu'un vagin ambulant. Et pourtant, elle avait sur-estimé le sexe opposé, il fallait dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas Ron Weasley auparavant.

-Sir, est-il vrai que les hommes du roi Granger participeront au tournoi ? Demanda l'un des soldats.

-En effet, affirma le rouquin, une occasion pour leur montrer la supériorité et la compétence de vrais combattants. De plus le roi récompense très généreusement ceux qui par mégarde tue nos ennemis lors d'un duel. Alors Messieurs ne décevez pas votre roi.

-Comptez sur nous, Sir !

Hermione fut outrée, évidemment qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le roi accueille ces chevaliers à bras ouverts, mais de là à vouloir les tuer lors d'un tournoi. Malgré elle, la brunette commençait à ressentir une sorte de répugnance à l'égard de ces hommes et bien plus à contre cœur, à l'égard de ce peuple. Nulle paix était envisageable dans l'esprit de ces hommes. Toutefois, elle se doutait bien que ses chevaliers préparaient quelque chose également et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Elle quitta la pièce hors d'elle incapable d'écouter davantage de sottises. Tout son être était étreint de fureur. Comment allait-elle faire comprendre à des verges que rien ne différencie le peuple du roi Weasley à celui du roi Granger ? Il faudrait déjà leur apprendre l'existence d'un quelconque cerveau dans leur tête. C'est peut être cela, le Saint Graal tant convoité, la découverte de l'esprit si inconnu à ces hommes ? Elle ne pu réprimer un sourire amusé.

La brunette rejoignit le donjon de sa maîtresse afin de l'aider à se vêtir. Elle appréciait la jeune princesse qui semblait si différente de toutes ces femmes prétentieuses du château dont les seules occupations étaient leur coiffe, leur robes ainsi que les rumeurs.

-Tiens Hermione, tu sembles bien contrariée, constata Ginny en apercevant sa servante.

-Non, madame, je...

-J'imagine que vous venez de quitter mon jeune frère à l'instant, déclara la rouquine, quand je vous disais qu'il était agaçant.

-Je ne peux vous contre-dire altesse, avoua le brunette en s'inclinant humblement, ce serait mensonge.

La princesse sourit amusée de l'audace de sa servante. Elle avait trouvé en elle une oreille attentive et des conseils précieux. Hermione avait beaucoup d'esprit, la princesse n'avait pas manqué de l'apercevoir.

-Aides-moi à enfiler cette robe, lui demanda Ginny. Des dames sont arrivées au château et nous avons la charmante tâche de leurs montrer les environs.

Hermione fut amusée par l'ironie qu'exprimait sa maîtresse. Néanmoins, nul ne pourrait mieux la comprendre qu'elle. Hermione ne s'était jamais sentit supérieur aux autres nobles femmes jusqu'à qu'elle eût fait leurs connaissances. Bien que certaine faisait preuve d'esprit d'autre, malheureusement la majorité, était aussi sotte qu'une pierre.

La brunette avait toujours été émerveillé par les marchés des villages. Deux longues lignes d'étals longeaient la rue offrant aux yeux le plaisirs d'admirer une multitude d'étoffes plus belles les unes que les autres, de bijoux magnifiques, de laine, de nourriture et d'innombrables d'autre marchandises. Accompagnant, deux dames ainsi que sa maîtresse, Hermione portait leurs achats les suivant. Elle fut stupéfaite lorsque son regard avait surprit la princesse en train de contempler Harry Potter. Hermione connaissait très bien les deux chevaliers qui étaient venu concourir au tournoi, c'est bien pour cela qu'elle les redoutait. Harry était l'un des chevaliers les plus courageux et les plus intelligents du royaume. Il n'y a nul doutes que Ron avait été un jour confronté à lui lors d'une guerre. La jeune fille fut amusée de constatée qu'il ne semblait pas déplaire à sa maîtresse qui détournait bien vite le regard comme prise en faute. Le second chevalier se nommait Draco Malfoy, c'était un combattant certes bon, mais impitoyable, qu'Hermione n'appréciait guère.

Elle longeait les étalages essayant de tenir une distance entre elle et ces dames n'ayant nul envie d'écouter leurs propos. Ginny, quant à elle, ne paraissait pas plus intéressé , toutefois écoutait par politesse. Elle était ravie lorsqu'elle pouvait se distraire admirant des robes importées de lointain pays dont le tissu lui était inconnu. Hermione, elle, admirait l'effort que tout ces paysans devaient fournir pour présenter tout cela lors du marché. Tant de belles marchandises étaient le reflet d'un travail acharné et difficile. Elle le comprenait bien, lorsqu'elle admirait le merveilleux festin qui ornait la table du roi chaque soir, et qui était le fruit de nombreuses heures de travail en cuisine.

-Vous plaisantez ma chère, déclara l'une des dames feignant un sourire, la soie ne vaut pas le velours ! Si votre père ne peut vous offrir cela, cela signifie pas moins que le velours est moins noble que la soie.

-Dites, ce qu'il vous plaît, moi je préfère la soie, mes amants aussi !

-Et bien sachez, que mes amants, on davantage de plaisir à retirer le velours de mon corps que la soie ! Que préfère vos frères altesse Ginny ?

-Sans nul doute, la peau nu d'une femme, répondit-elle coupant court à la querelle des deux dames. Quel tissu vous portez ne les intéresse certainement guère.

Hermione sourit décidément, elle ne manquerait pas de distraction avec la princesse. Les femmes s'étaient arrêté près d'une diseuse de bonne aventure, très curieuse de savoir ce que l'avenir pourrait leur apporté. Hermione considérait cela comme de la tromperie pure et ne s'y intéressait point.

Près de la forge, une querelle l'intrigua. Un homme qui faisait le double de la jeune tant bien en taille qu'en poids criait violemment sur un petit garçon. Personne ne semblait s'y intéresser et n'y portait guère attention, pourtant elle ne put détacher son regard de cet homme qui retenait cet enfant avec beaucoup de brutalité. Curieuse et outrée, elle s'approcha davantage.

-Petit voleur ! S'exclamait l'homme. Tu voulais me voler mes pommes !

-J'ai faim, monsieur, murmurait l'enfant entre deux sanglots.

-Ton idiot de père ne sait pas te nourrir, alors tu te sers dans mes étalages !

Ce genre de spectacle n'impressionnait personne, certaines moissons étaient moins bonnes que d'autres et la faim était parfois le quotidien de nombreux paysans.

-Je voulais qu'une pomme...

-Il faut payer ! Il faut payer pour la pomme ! Hurla-t-il en frappant l'enfant au visage.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent monsieur...

Quelle brutalité pensa la jeune femme stupéfaite par tant de malveillance. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle pour payer pour l'enfant. Qu'importe, elle ne pouvait laisser cela ainsi.

-Laissez le partir ! Déclara la jeune femme d'un ton autoritaire. Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

-C'est bien ces enfants là qui deviennent, ces pilleurs adultes ! Idiote !

-Il a faim ! Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas lui refuser une pomme ! Cela ne vous ruinera pas ! S'enflamma-t-elle s'approchant de l'homme.

-Ferme-là femme !

-Je ne vous permet pas ! Vociféra-t-elle. Lâchez cet enfant !

Une émeute s'était crée autour d'eux, si le spectacle d'un enfant punit pour vol n'étonnait personne, une femme défendant un enfant qui ne semblait même pas le sien, attirait grandement l'attention. Tout le monde connaissait le petit Tommy, sa mère était une tisseuse veuve qui avait à sa charge quatre enfant. Tommy était le plus jeune.

-Sais-tu ce que l'on fait au voleur dans cette ville ?! Vociféra l'homme en sortant un énorme couteau et posant la main de l'enfant sur l'étalage. Tu n'est pas le premier et ne sera pas le dernier ! Inutile dans faire tout un plat !

Hermione était horrifiée l'homme voulait lui couper la main. S'en réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle s'élança sur l'homme lui sautant sur le dos de toutes ses forces le déstabilisant assez pour lui faire lâcher le couteau mais pas l'enfant. Elle lui donnait des coups qui pourtant ne semblait pas lui faire grand mal.

-Lâchez cet enfant ! Espèce de brute ! Hurlait la brunette.

Tout le monde la regardait sans broncher, sans l'aider. Chacun avait trop peur pour lui-même, ou était bien trop stupéfait. Malheureusement, beaucoup de personnes considéraient cela comme justice. L'homme avait été volé, il devait punir l'enfant et la femme qui s'opposait à la justice.

-Lâchez-le pour l'amour du ciel ! S'époumona Hermione tandis que l'homme lui fit lâchez prise et elle bascula tombant au sol.

-Petite sotte ! S'exclama l'homme tandis que l'enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes. Tu vas me le payer ! Je m'occupe d'abord de toi, puis du gamin !

Il repoussa violemment l'enfant qui percuta l'étalage et qui sous la force perdit connaissance. Il saisit son couteau qui était non loin de lui sur le sol, sous le regard terrifié de la brunette. Il l'empoigna par le bras tandis que la foule admirait ce spectacle. Hermione aurait voulu que Ginny lui vienne en aide mais elle avait depuis un moment continuer son chemin avec les dames. Quelle idiote, elle faisait, l'unique héritière du trône allait se faire violer puis frapper à mort par un marchand. Mais que pouvait-elle faire, elle voulait être une femme digne du nom de reine capable de défendre son peuple, et de régner sur un royaume en paix, mais une femme morte ne serait pas très utile.

Elle devait se défendre elle-même au risque de recevoir des coups de couteaux certes, mais de toutes façons il voulait lui faire du mal. Elle lui donna un coup de poing, l'homme hurla la frappant à son tour. Il la plaqua contre le sol lui faisant affreuse mal au dos. Il retroussa sa robe. Hermione lui donna un coup entre les jambes. L'homme se tordit de douleurs mais ne lâcha pas prise au contraire, la souffrance attisa sa haine. Il laissa balader ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qui hurlait. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-Lâche-la ! Retentit une voix autoritaire et cinglante. Ou je te tranche la tête !

Hermione souffla lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix de son sauveur. N'attendant pas de réponse, l'homme saisit l'agresseur le soulevant sans difficultés et le jeta sur le sol. N'ayant plus le poids du marchand sur elle, ignorant complètement la douleur qui lui brûlait le visage, Hermione s'élança vers l'enfant le prenant dans ses bras. Il s'était cogné la tête contre le bord de l'étalage. Il saignait. Elle déchira une bande de sa robe s'appliquant à arrêter le saignement de l'enfant.

-Seigneur ! Se mit à supplier le marchand, cette femme a voulu me voler !

-Menteur ! S'exclama Hermione furieuse. Il voulait couper la main de cet enfant pour une pomme !

-Tais-toi fornicatrice ! Hurla le marchand.

-Ferme-la marchand ! S'énerva le rouquin. Mes hommes vont te donner une correction, le vol n'est pas permis mais la justice c'est au roi et au prévôt de la rendre !

Hermione fut soulagée que le rouquin prenne son partie.

Hermione portait l'enfant dans ses bras suivant Ron et ses hommes qui s'en allaient en direction du château. Elle était attendri par la bonté dont le prince avait fait preuve en acceptant de soigner l'enfant au château et fut très reconnaissante du secours qu'il lui avait porté.

Elle installa l'enfant dans son lit faisant appelle au médecin royal. Il fit un bandage à l'enfant toujours inconscient et demanda à Hermione de lui donner pendant une semaine une mixture. L'enfant devait beaucoup se reposer. Elle eût une pommade pour apaisée sa propre douleur qu'elle devait appliquer deux fois par jour.

La brunette apporta le linge de Ginny dans sa chambre l'installant sur son lit. Elle n'était pas là. Hermione se demandait si elle était encore au marché et si elle avait remarqué son absence. Elle porta également le linge de Ron dans sa chambre. Le prince était assis à son bureau occupé à écrire. Elle rangea discrètement le linge dans les tiroirs. Ne sachant comment engager la conversation afin de remercier l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle fût toutefois devancée.

-Hermione, je sais bien que tu as du caractère et un bon coeur, déclara le rouquin en posant son regard sur elle, mais tu ne devrais pas te mêler de choses qui ne sont pas de ton ressort et auquel tu es incapable de faire face.

Hermione ne put comprendre pourquoi mais pendant un bref elle eût l'impression qu'il savait qui elle était réellement et qu'il lui demandait d'abandonner sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire face à tout cela.

-L'homme avait raison, avoua le rouquin sous le regard plus qu'outrée de la brunette, si il laissait faire l'enfant on le volerait à outrance et si il lui donnait la pomme tout le monde lui en réclamerait gratuitement.

-Il aurait très bien pu sermonner l'enfant et en finir là ! S'emporta la brunette oubliant qu'elle parlait à un prince. Je ne comprend pas comment on peut donner raison à un homme qui voulait couper le poignet d'un enfant à cause d'une pomme !

Le rouquin se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Hermione comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin.

-Ce n'est pas un conte de fée, princesse, dit-il froidement, tout n'est pas divisé en bon et mauvais. C'est bien plus compliqué.

Une seconde Hermione se sentit découverte, bien que le prince n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui elle était réellement. Son cœur se serrait à l'idée qu'il est raison et que tout ce qu'elle revendiquait n'était qu'une douce illusion, une idéologie utopique.

-Mais il faut avouer, dit-il plus gentiment en rejoignant son bureau, que j'admire ton courage et ton culot. C'est très noble de vouloir défendre un enfant sans défenses. Mais n'oublie pas ta place, tu n'es qu'une servante.

Serait-ce une approbation ? Pensa pour elle-même la jeune femme. Après tout, elle n'était pas qu'une servante monsieur-le-héros.

-Je vous remercie, déclara la jeune femme sincèrement, bien que je ne sois qu'une servante, vous m'avez tout de même sauvé la vie même si selon vous j'avais tort et que je méritais sûrement mon sort.

-Ne dis pas ce que je n'ai pas dis, s'offusqua faussement le rouquin esquissant un sourire, et file j'ai du travail moi.

Hermione s'inclina.

-Sincèrement merci, répéta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Comment ça lui avait du travail ? Sous-entendait-il qu'elle non ?! Cet homme était si exaspérant et merveilleux à la fois, s'en était incroyable.

-Princesse Hermione ! S'exclama stupéfait Harry qui avait reconnu sa princesse s'agenouillant aussitôt à ses pieds.

-Potter ! Non ! S'inquièta la princesse. Allez vite relevez vous ! Personne ne doit savoir que...

Intrigué par le cri de la jeune femme le rouquin sortit de sa chambre trouvant ainsi le chevalier à genoux devant sa servante.

-Sir, le supplia Hermione, vous voyez pourquoi je ne voulais pas être la servante de cet homme. Il me harcèle.

Harry ne sut que répondre ne comprenant absolument pas, ce qu'il se passait.


	5. Chapter 5

Bien qu'Harry fut un jeune chevalier dont l'expérience ne pouvait égaler celle de l'âge, sa sagesse était immense. Hermione l'appréciait à sa juste valeur et ne pouvait s'estimer que combler d'avoir un allié tel que lui. Si en effet, Harry semblait avoir reçu un coup de sabot entre les deux yeux lorsque la brunette l'avait accusé de l'harceler, le « Sir » par lequel elle avait interpellé le prince ne lui avait pas échappé. D'ailleurs, la médiocrité des tissus dont la princesse était vêtue lui avait d'autant plus dévoilé l'étrangeté de la situation. Ainsi, il offrit sa confiance à sa princesse et endossa le rôle qu'elle lui avait attribué. Bien que cela attisait les hostilités entre les deux hommes, Hermione n'avait pas été découverte, ce qui aurait pu être d'autant plus désastreux. Elle ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment le tempérament du prince pour juger qu'elle aurait été sa réaction s'il avait sut qu'elle était l'unique héritière du trône. L'aurait-il fait prisonnière, aurait-il demandé une rançon ou l'aurait-il tout simplement tué pour porter un coup au souverain ennemi ? Elle l'ignorait. Si Ron semblait se comporter avec bienveillance en vers elle, c'était qu'à ses yeux, elle était fille de son peuple. Ne nourrissait-il pas une haine en vers Potter et Malfoy uniquement à cause de leur origine ? Après tout, le roi récompensait celui qui malencontreusement blessait voire tuait l'un des ennemis.

Elle confia plus tard à Harry, lorsqu'elle réussit à se retrouver seul avec lui, de quoi il était question. L'homme resta septique face aux idéaux de la jeune héritière mais son audace et sa bravoure le rendirent plus enthousiaste. C'était une noble cause qu'elle voulait défendre et bien qu'il n'appréciait guère ce peuple là, des innocents ne méritaient en aucun cas de mourir pour cette haine.

Hermione avait un allié. Se sentir épauler par un homme de confiance la rassurait fortement. Le poids de tout un royaume et de celui de ses ennemis, lui étaient lourd à porter. Partager ce fardeau la soulageait ne serait ce qu'un peu. Surtout qu'Harry s'assurerait que Malfoy ne découvre pas son identité, ce qui enlevait un maillon à cette chaîne qui la retenait, l'empêchant d'achever sa tâche et de réussir.

Pourtant, une crainte de plus s'ajouta à son interminable parchemin de peur. Et si quelqu'un la voyait deviser avec cet « ennemi » ? Premièrement, Ron aurait des doutes sur sa sincérité, sincérité qui soit dit en passant ne pouvait être un plus grand tissu de mensonges qu'il ne l'était déjà. Après tout, la seule chose sur laquelle elle ne lui avait pas menti était son prénom. Il la considérerait comme une traîtresse qui trompe les siens, alors qu'en vérité ceux qu'ils considèrent comme ses confrères ne le sont pas vraiment pour la jeune femme. Elle perdrait la bienveillance du prince, or elle nourrissait l'espoir qu'elle puisse un jour lui faire ouvrir les yeux comme à la princesse Ginny qu'elle servait chaque jour. Si on la bannissait tout espoir serait réduit en cendre et ne deviendrait plus que poussière.

Si l'on découvrait qu'elle était « une ennemie » on pourrait l'accablé d'espionnage et la pendre ou au mieux lui trancher la tête, ce qui serait plus rapide. Qui puis est, si Hermione ne se trompait point, et que Ginny était charmé par le chevalier Potter, elle pourrait la bannir par jalousie...

Merlin... Dans quel pétrin s'était elle engagé et de quel peu de jugement ainsi que de prudence avait elle fait preuve ! Elle devait se méfier de bien trop de choses et surtout considérer chacun comme hostile à son entreprise, mise à part le chevalier Potter, et encore, elle devait rester sur ses gardes. Ce qui réduisait les chances de réussite à une possibilité quasiment nulle, face aux probabilités qu'elle se fasse bannir, violer, tuer ou encore brûler. Très encourageant.

Les jeux étaient fait. Qu'il advienne ce qu'il adviendra. Maintenant, il était de toute façon bien trop tard pour renoncer. Il fallait foncer, néanmoins avec réflexion et subtilité.

Le tournoi n'allait pas tarder à commencer et bien qu'Hermione n'appréciait guère cette effusion de violence, elle avait comme le sentiment que les choses lui échapperait si elle n'y assistait pas, bien que tout lui échappait déjà et que si cela tournait au vinaigre, elle n'y pourrait rien.

-Hors de mon chemin servante ! S'exclama une dame à l'égard d'Hermione lui jetant sa cape de voyage en plein visage. Laves-la moi et surtout ne l'abîme pas ! Il y aussi mes chaussures à cirer, et mes robes à parfaire ! Dépêches-toi ! Je ne peux pas me présenter ainsi devant ces Majestés !

-Un tournoi est après tout, une excellente occasion pour se faire laver son linge au château, marmonna Hermione mécontente pour elle-même.

Une dizaine d'autre capes finirent dans les bras de la brunette, sur sa tête ainsi qu'à ses pieds.

-Quel impolitesse ! S'offusqua-t-elle tandis que s'éloignaient une dizaine de jeunes femmes dont le mélange de parfums lui donnait la nausée.

Elles discutaient riant pour des sottises, excitées à l'idée de rencontrer ou revoir les princes, avec chacune l'espoir d'épouser, un jour, l'un d'eux et de devenir reine.

-Pense à raccommoder mes chemises aussi, lui lança d'un air taquin le prince Ron qui allait accueillir ces dames dans la grande salle du château. -Auriez-vous grossi Sir ? Le questionna Hermione lui renvoyant son pic en s'inclinant humblement devant lui.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du jeune prince.

-Très joli répondant, s'amusa-t-il, ou l'art d'offenser un prince avec éloquence. -Je...  
>-Jettes donc tout cela dans un coin, et viens t'occuper de ces dames.<br>-Vous êtes rancunier, Monseigneur, fit remarquer la brunette. -Voyons, c'est un plaisir que de s'occuper de si jolies dames, déclara le rouquin malicieux. -Un honneur.

Les dames qui s'étaient rafraîchis et changer après leur voyage qu'elles qualifiaient, pour la plus part, de long et éprouvant, portaient à présent des robes plus élégantes toutes plus belles les unes que les autre. Les nobles tissus épousaient à ravir leur formes souvent très généreuses, dévoilant à outrance leurs gorges, pour le plus grand plaisir des hommes. Les femmes en jouaient mouvant leur poitrine devant les yeux de leurs interlocuteurs. Plaire à leurs princes n'avait pas de valeurs pour elles et l'estime qu'elles se portaient à elles-même dépassait bien les termes d'orgueil et de prétention.

-Sir, que vous devez être fort pour porter une telle épée et savoir la manier avec brio, comme vous le faite, je n'en doute point, déclara d'une voix suave une brune à l'égard d'un des deux frères jumeaux du prince Ron.

Hermione n'aurait sût dire s'il s'agissait du prince Georges ou du prince Frederic. Elle avait cru que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours lorsqu'elle avait aperçu pour la première fois, l'un des jumeaux quitter la grande salle et qu'en entrant, elle avait vu le second faire rire sa jeune sœur. Cette dernière en fût drôlement amusé lorsqu'un jour Hermione croisa les deux princes et qu'elle parut stupéfaite. La brunette lui confia par la suite qu'elle ignorait qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

Trois femmes entouraient le prince Ron riant à chacun de ses mots. Deux d'entre-elles n'étaient pas très belles. Chacune essayait d'évincer les autres les humiliant avec un sourire hypocrite qui étirait leurs lèvres. Leur méchanceté n'avait pas de limite. La brunette qui ne cessait de s'empresser à servir les verres qui se vidaient était plus que soulagée de paraître invisible à toutes ses femmes qui étaient obnubiler par le prince. Le roi avait ordonné qu'avant que le tournoi ne débute, les servantes offrent des entremets et des rafraîchissements aux nouveaux arrivés qui discutaient debout.

-Vous ne semblez guère plus raffinée que cette simple servante, insulta l'une des femmes.

Ainsi, s'effaçait de temps à autre « l'invisibilité » d'Hermione pour son plus grand déplaisir. Le rouquin ne manquait de lui adresser un regard moqueur.

-Ne trouvez-vous pas mesdames que j'ai grossi depuis la dernière fois que nos chemins se sont croisés ? Questionna le rouquin d'humeur bien taquine comme à son habitude. -Oh non Sir ! Votre musculature fait de l'ombre à Apollon lui-même !  
>-N'en seriez-vous pas la réincarnation Monseigneur ? -Vous êtes toutes très charmantes Mesdemoiselles, déclara le rouquin leur offrant un sourire charmeur.<p>

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle eu droit, elle aussi, à un sourire, un sourire de triomphe. Quel enfant.

Non loin, l'une des plus belles femmes qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu, à la chevelure aussi blonde que le blé et aux traits sculptés par le plus grand des artistes, souriait au plus âgé des frères Weasley, William. Elle écoutait attentivement ses paroles puis à son tour se lançait dans un discours sans fin que l'homme semblait prêt à écouter des jours durant.

Le tournoi débuta. Chacun prit place pour admirer ce spectacle tant attendu. Tout d'abord, les chevaliers allaient s'affronter aux combats de joutes, puis les cinq vainqueurs combattraient aux corps à corps, à l'épée.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent lorsque les champions firent face au roi. On acclamait les six fils du roi ainsi que les chevaliers venus des différentes contrées du royaume. L'accueil fit bien moins chaleureux pour les deux combattants moldus. C'était déplorable. Toutefois, Draco comme Harry étaient bien décidé à représenter fièrement leur royaume, tel était après tout le but de leur séjour en ces lieux. Le chevalier Potter savait toutefois qu'il avait le soutien de leur princesse, mais ignorait que le regard d'une autre princesse lui était tout aussi bienveillant.

Les combats commencèrent, les premiers cavaliers tombèrent. Les joutes se brisaient contre les corps d'acier des chevaliers. Les chutes n'étaient pas mortels, pour le moment du moins, mais blessaient assez gravement certain des participants. Bien que beaucoup s'appliquaient à « achever » les moldus, Hermione était ravie de constater qu'ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Elle suivait également avec attention les combats du prince Ron. Ce dernier était un excellent cavalier et remportait victoire après victoire dont la dernière contre sont frère Charlie.

Les femmes acclamaient leur favoris essayant d'attirer leur regard afin de leur envoyé un baiser. Elles s'émerveillaient devant la force et l'habilité de ces hommes. Bien qu'Hermione fut également impressionné par ces aptitudes, elle craignait plus l'aboutissement de toute cela qu'autre chose.

Soudain, Malfoy fut percuté d'une telle force par Percy Weasley qu'il fût emmené après sa chute ne pouvant se relever. Le peuple acclama la victoire, tandis que le cœur de la brunette s'affolait. Percy avait voulu le tuer et qui sait, peut être qu'il avait réussi.

Allait-on le soigner ? Hermione n'en était pas certaine, et bien que cela était dangereux, elle alla vérifier l'état de santé de son chevalier. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la tente de l'homme, elle aperçu un corps inconscient au près duquel s'affairait le médecin du château. Elle voulu ressortir aussitôt mais le vieil homme l'aperçu à son tour.

-N'ayez crainte mon enfant, il n'est qu'évanoui, lui dit-il, je vais lui procurer les soins nécessaires pour qu'il guérisse vite. -Je...vous remercie, balbutia-t-elle maladroitement, inquiète que le médecin l'est vu près du chevalier blessé.  
>-Mais ne traînez pas plus longtemps ici, vous ne voudriez pas que l'on s'aperçoive que vous le connaissez. -Je...<br>-Filez, Miss Granger, le combat ne fait que commencer, et choisir de lutter sans armes, est certes courageux, mais bien périlleux.

Hermione était tétanisée, il connaissait son nom. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être au courant ?

-Il y a bien des choses que Dumbledore sait, mais n'ayez crainte de moi. Méfiez-vous plutôt de vos propres actions, mon enfant. Maintenant, retournez à votre place, je m'occupe de lui.

Perplexe,ne sachant que répondre, Hermione repartit. Pouvait-elle avoir confiance en cet homme ? Après tout c'était un vieil ami du roi, il pouvait très bien tout lui raconter. Mais curieusement, il lui semblait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Deux personnes étaient à présent au courant, ce qui angoissait la jeune femme tandis qu'elle reprenait place. Que ferait-elle si on l'a mettait devant le fait accompli la menaçant de mort après avoir découvert son identité ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, ne fais pas attention à son regard insistant. J'ai remarqué, d'ailleurs, qu'il te suit souvent. Mais je vais m'occuper de lui, la rassura le rouquin.

Une fois de plus, Hermione paru perplexe, n'ayant vu le prince Ron s'approcher d'elle. Toutefois, elle comprit bien vite qu'il parlait de Harry. Mais là n'était pas le cœur de ses soucis. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas plus mal que le jeune homme pense qu'il s'agissait là d'un tracas majeur pour elle. Elle fut d'ailleurs touchée par la bienveillance qu'il manifestait pour ses serviteurs. Bienveillance qui toutefois n'aurait pas lieu s'il savait ses origines.

-Je vous remercie, Sir, dit-elle en s'inclinant. -Ce n'est pas toujours que l'on a une aussi charmante servante. Il faut alors la préserver, plaisanta le rouquin. Je te dédis ma prochaine victoire contre Potter. -Il faudrait encore que vous la remportiez mon seigneur, déclara-t-elle. Se sont des jeux dangereux, vous devriez être moins désinvolte et être plus méfiant. -Et c'est toi qui me dit cela ? Pourtant, je donnerais mon épée à faire fondre qu'étant servante, il n'est pas recommandé d'essayer de lutter contre un marchand armé. Mais tu sembles aimer me défier, toi. -Je ne vous défie pas Sir, j'énonce seulement une éventualité.

Les combats de joutes s'achevèrent laissant place aux combats d'épée. Cinq champions allaient se défier : Gregory Goyle, Cédric Diggory, William Weasley, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter.

Les combats devinrent bien plus ensanglantés, bien que les blessures étaient superficielles, un bras entaillé, une jambe ouverte, qui affaiblissaient néanmoins les combattants. Les épées se rencontraient avec brutalité et force, on ne se ménageait pas, on frappait pour la victoire. Mais tout les chevaliers osaient-ils vraiment remporter un combat face à leurs souverains ? C'était là, un honneur immense, mais le prince Percy, pour exemple, avait pour sa part bien manifesté sa haine et son mécontentement pour Diggory qui l'avait vaincu.

Toutefois, la lutte était impitoyable. C'était un duel pour l'honneur que l'on voulait gagner ou défendre. Les coups assénés étaient trois fois plus fort lorsqu'ils étaient destinés à Harry. C'était la manifestation d'une haine démesurée et inarrêtable, ce qui démoralisait la princesse. Mais Harry s'en sortait à merveille, après tout, il n'était pas le meilleur guerrier du royaume pour rien. C'est donc à contre cœur que le roi le désigna comme finaliste pour le dernier combat, contre son plus jeune fils Ronald. Peut-être qu'il pensait que le moldu tuerait sans hésitation et à la première occasion son fils.

Le rouquin sourit à la jeune femme. C'était cette victoire qu'il lui avait promis, une victoire paradoxale, puisqu'un combat était déjà, pour elle, une défaite.

« Ron ne faites pas de bêtises , pensa-t-elle, ne le tuez pas. »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent furtivement. Le combat débuta, l'affrontement entre deux nations, cet affrontement auquel Hermione voulait mettre fin. Le spectacle était digne d'une finale, cette danse était rythmée par la détermination et la haine. L'un comme l'autre semblait maîtriser les coups de l'ennemi, lorsque l'épée triomphait sur celle de son adversaire, c'est le bouclier de ce dernier qui écartait le danger et permettait à l'épée de repartir à l'assaut.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva, Harry blessa le prince au bras. La foule hua le chevalier. La reine voulu mettre fin au combat, mais Ron refusa. Un combat était un combat, d'autre avait bien été blessé, une écorchure n'allait pas l'arrêter. Il fonça sur Harry avec force. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux hommes se battaient, ils s'étaient affrontés bien des fois sur le champ de bataille et l'un comme l'autre, même s'ils ne pouvaient se sentir, avait un respect pour les capacités de l'autre et se considéraient comme adversaire de taille.

Le rouquin finit par faire tomber l'homme au sol, la pointe de son épée à son cou. Harry l'avait laissé gagner, il le savait. Il éloigna son épée.

-Relèves-toi.

Le combat reprit, et dura pour la brunette, une éternité. Les deux hommes semblaient inépuisables bien que le rythme avait ralenti. Ron blessa gravement Harry à la jambe. Ce dernier ne put se relever. Le prince triompha tandis que la défaite fût bien cinglante dans le cœur de la princesse.

Le repas fût festif. Malgré sa blessure, Ron profita de sa victoire buvant, mangeant et dansant à ne plus en finir. Hermione, quant à elle, en profita pour aller rendre visite à Harry. Sans doute, Dumbledore prenait soin de lui. Mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce c'est la princesse Ginny qui était au chevet du chevalier. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Hermione.

-Je...bafouilla-t-elle, le médecin m'avait demandé de lui apporter quelque chose, je l'attend pour enfin pouvoir aller profiter de la victoire de mon frère. Qu'il peut être long !

Harry paru mal à l'aise, mais un sourire au coin de ses lèvres témoignait que cette situation lui était plus qu'agréable.

-Oui ...bien sur, approuva Hermione, je venais juste m'assurer si vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aide, madame. -Non, tu peux retourner t'occuper des invités, Hermione, lui ordonna-t-elle un peu plus sereinement, je ne vais pas tarder non plus.

Les deux femmes se sourirent, gênées l'une comme l'autre par la situation. Harry resta muet. Ginny ne pouvait savoir qu'il connaissait Hermione. Cette dernière s'inclina et finit par quitter la pièce. Seul ce penchant que la princesse semblait avoir pour Harry avait le pouvoir de faire naître un peu d'espoir dans le cœur de la brunette. Mais cette flamme rassurante, comme toujours, s'éteignait bien vite.

-La plupart de ces dames sont plus bêtes que des moldus ! S'exclamait un chevalier ivre.

Hermione qui servait le verre de ce dernier renversa malencontreusement du vin sur lui.

-Fais attention idiote ! Hurlait-il en vacillant. -Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire.

La princesse désirait plus que tout cette paix, toutefois, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les insultes permanentes contre son royaume. Elle avait assez de sagesse pour se faire servante de son ennemi, mais elle avait sa dignité tout de même.

-Imbécile de femme...  
>-Elles n'en veulent qu'à votre argent et votre rang, affirma le rouquin en ignorant les plaintes de son confrère. Mais qu'importe, vous ne voulez pas leur faire causette à ce que je sache. -Laquelle vous récompensera-t-elle pour votre victoire, Sir ? -Une telle victoire vaut bien toutes ces femmes, plaisanta le prince, tu en conviens, Hermione, n'est ce pas ? -Je ne puis que regretter de n'avoir un tel honneur, ironisa-t-elle. -Ton prince est généreux, ne t'en fais pas, lui affirma-t-il prenant goût à provoquer ainsi la jeune femme.<p>

Pour la énième fois, elle leva les yeux au ciel devant le regard amusé du vainqueur.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Merci à ceux qui me lisent :) _**

Bien que le tournoi s'était achevé, les festivités continuait à battre de leur plein. Les invités étaient bien décidés à festoyer encore quelques jours pour honorer comme il se doit le vainqueur, mais aussi pour bien se remplir la pense. Si chacun prenait plaisir à rire de la défaite de l'ennemi, il n'en était pas moins marqué dans les esprits qu'Harry avait malgré tout atteint la final avec brio et mérite. Ce qui inquiétait plus d'un.

Le chevalier Potter ainsi que Malfoy avait prit la décision de partir sous peu. S'ils avaient voulu montrer leur force, ils n'avaient aucune envie de festoyer en ces lieux comme personne avait envie de festoyer avec eux.

-En effet Majesté, nous partons, confia Harry à la princesse. J'ai essayé de convaincre Malfoy mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Je n'ai pu insister davantage pour ne pas paraître suspect. Mais je préférerais rester altesse, vous êtes en danger ici. Ne serait-il pas mieux de tout avouer à Malfoy ?

-Non, ne craignez pas pour moi, le rassura-t-elle. Moins de personnes seront au courant mieux cela sera, croyez-moi. Vous me serez bien plus utile en mon royaume qu'ici. Je compte d'ailleurs sur votre discrétion.

-Vous avez ma parole, madame, lui promit-il en s'inclinant.

-Prenez soin de vous et de votre camarade, déclara-t-elle, et je vous demanderais encore une faveur. Freinez, je vous prie, les ardeurs de mon père concernant la guerre contre ce royaume. Je compte sur vous pour lui conseiller implicitement la paix.

-Je le ferais altesse.

-Et ne vous peinez pas trop de quitter la princesse Ginny, je vous prie.

-Je n'éprouve absolument rien à l'égard de cette femme majesté, répondit assez maladroitement l'homme.

-J'ai vu la façon dont vous la regardiez, Harry, vos yeux dévoraient ses yeux marrons.

-Ils sont verts !

-Tiens donc, sourit Hermione satisfaite tandis qu'Harry confus, ne su que répondre.

Ainsi dans deux jours, Hermione allait à nouveau se retrouver seule, ce qui l'angoissait un peu. Même si le soutient d'Harry fût de courte durée, il lui était inestimable.

-Hermione ! Je vous cherchais ! L'informa Ginny, j'ai une migraine atroce, je vous prierai donc d'assurer qu'on ne me dérange pas aujourd'hui et qu'on me laisse dormir en paix. Tout le raffut des fêtes et du tournoi m'épuise. Tenez surtout Ron loin de moi, il s'amuse à me présenter aux chevaliers et à rire de l'ennui profond et des questions importunes qu'ils me posent.

-D'accord madame, je veillerais à ce que l'on ne vous dérange pas.

-Fort bien, merci Hermione.

Ainsi, la brunette se retrouva au milieu de la forêt avec Ron, les jumeaux et quelques chevaliers. Elle les guidait vers la curieuse bête qu'elle avait dit avoir vu un jour roder et dont elle redoutait la venue dans le village. Qu'est ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire pour obéir aux ordres et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour cela puisque malgré ses protestations Ron n'avait tout d'abord pas renoncé à taquiner sa jeune sœur, tout comme les jumeaux.

-Il faudrait peut être laisser marcher la demoiselle toute seule devant, ça attirerait peut être la bête, proposa Fred malicieusement.

-L'odeur de la chair fraîche d'une femme est toujours très appétissante, renchérit Georges.

-J'imagine que vous parlez plus pour vous que pour cette bête, coupa la brunette.

-Tu as l'esprit bien mal tourné jeune fille, s'indigna faussement le rouquin qui marchait près d'elle.

-On dit souvent que les serviteurs prennent un peu le caractère et les penchants de leurs maîtres, Sir.

-J'espère pas pour toi, s'amusa Fred.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à marcher pendant de longues minutes au cœur de la forêt guettant le moindre bruit suspect essayant d'omettre le bruitage des centaines d'animaux qui y vivaient.

-Où as-tu vu cette bête ?

-Non, loin de là Sir.

Les armes à la main, certains l'épée, d'autre des arbalètes ou archers, ils avançaient prudemment lorsque soudain, un rugissement retentit. C'était un ours.

Ron prit une flèche intimant aux autres de se taire.

-Et n'oses même pas éternuer parce que tu ne veux pas le tuer, c'est toi nous as fais venir ici, la coupa dans son élan le rouquin.

Pourtant, il ne tira pas. Un petit ourson venait de se blottir contre sa mère. Hermione s'était donc placé devant le prince pour les protéger. Après tout, elle l'avait inventé sa bête féroce et sauvage, et ne voulait en aucun cas qu'un animal souffre de sa perfidie.

-Quand on dit que les femmes sont un mystère irrésolu, déclara Fred, ce n'est pas qu'un mythe.

-Allez, déclara Georges, la demoiselle nous à mener tellement loin dans le bois que les risques que maman ours aille voler du miel au marché sont très restreint.

-Hermione... râla le rouquin.

-Après vous Sir, lui répondit-elle en un sourire.

-Comptes sur moi pour ne jamais t'emmener à la chasse, lui confia Ron.

-Quel dommage !

La nuit commençait à tomber alors qu'ils rentraient au château.

Hermione était satisfaite de sa ruse et espérait que son altesse Ginny se soit reposée un peu. Elle alla néanmoins demander un remède à Dumbledore même si elle redoutait assez de croiser cette homme. Il lui donna une fiole lui indiquant la dose à donner à la princesse toutes les trois heures environ. Elle décida de lui en donner à présent et de la réveiller pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir cette nuit. Toutefois, quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle cru défaillir.

-Hermione ! Sors-tout de suite !

Elle obéit et referma aussitôt la porte, confuse. Ainsi, la princesse avait voulu faire de plus amples adieux à Harry. C'était fabuleux ! Mais quels sots ! Si on les surprenait ! Dire qu'elle avait pataugé toute la journée dans la boue de la forêt pour que Ginny et Harry puissent batifoler !

-Hermione ! Je voulais voir ma sœur, l'arracha à ses pensées le prince Ron.

Doux Merlin... Tuez-moi tout de suite qu'on 'en finisse.

-La princesse se sent très mal Sir, mentit-elle. Il vaudrait mieux la laisser se reposer. Je viens juste de lui donner quelques gouttes du remède que je suis allée prendre chez le médecin de la cour.

-Ma pauvre sœur, s'inquiéta Ron, j'aimerais mieux la voir.

-Le repos est ce qui lui fera le plus de bien, croyez-moi.

-Pourtant, j'insiste, je veux la voir. Écartes-toi de mon chemin.

Puis sans plus attendre il saisit la jeune femme par la taille et la déplaça sans aucune difficultés.

-Sir, je...

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant sortir la princesse qui se tenait la bouche feignant de vouloir vomir et se dirigeait vers les toilettes. De nombreuses servantes la suivirent pour l'aider. Hermione souffla de soulagement.

-Je vais l'attendre jusqu'à son retour.

« Pitié non...Pourquoi, vous me faites cela Ron »

Il pénétra dans la chambre et s'assit sur son lit défait. Hermione le suivit. Par chance Harry s'était caché mais malheureusement, il n'avait certainement pas trouvé meilleur refuge que sous le lit.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, s'inquiétait le jeune frère, sais-tu depuis combien de temps se sent-elle ainsi ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air malade hier.

-Depuis ce matin, Sir. Elle s'est levée avec une migraine, inventa-t-elle. Nous ferions mieux de ne pas la déranger surtout qu'elle risque de rester dans l'atelier du médecin Dumbledore.

-Elle n'y restera pas, je connais ma sœur, elle préférerait faire du cheval en se tordant de douleur plutôt que de rester comme une souffrante allongée dans son lit. C'est bien pour cela que je m'étonne qu'elle ait passé la journée ici. Vous devriez prévenir ma mère.

« Ron par pitié... »

-Tandis qu'il serait bien que vous alliez voir comment se sent votre sœur.

-Je doute qu'elle ait envie que je la vois vomir, les femmes sont très prudes concernant ce genre de choses.

« Il y a également d'autre chose qu'elle n'aimerait pas que vous la voyiez faire Ron... »

Pour exaspérer davantage la brunette qui n'arrivait pas à vaincre le côté têtu du rouquin, Harry bougea malencontreusement sous le lit.

-Qu'est que c'est que...

-Sir, je crois que j'ai une poussière dans l'oeil... j'ai très mal, dit-elle en clignant des yeux et se penchant vers lui pour qu'il l'aide. Non, Sir, vous avez certainement les mains sales, ne les mettez pas dans mon œil.

-Tu as un toupet toi, ma parole, avoua-t-il puis il souffla dans son œil pour essayer de faire sortir ce qui la gênait.

Harry en profita pour s'extraire de sous le lit. Quand Hermione l'aperçu, elle se jeta dans les bras du prince le faisant basculer en arrière de tout son poids, feignant de l'enlacer afin de laisser sortir Harry. Que ne devait-elle pas faire !

Lorsqu'il s'échappa ayant vérifié le couloir, elle se releva remerciant le prince pour son aide et fila sous le regard ahuri et perplexe du rouquin feignant d'aller s'enquérir de la santé de la princesse.

-Bon...j'imagine que cela ne devrait pas m'étonner plus que cela, déclara le prince assez amusé.

Hermione désespérait, les choses commençaient vraiment à déraper. Ron devait la prendre pour une délurée à présent, mais c'était là le cadet de ses soucis.

-Ah tiens ! Harry ! J'ai deux mots à vous dire.

-Majesté, je suis désolé, dit-il en se jetant à ses genoux, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans une telle situation et provoquer un scandale.

-Levez-vous Harry pour l'amour du ciel !

Il obéit.

-Ils auraient pu vous tué s'ils avaient découvert cela !

-Je vous remercie altesse de m'avoir couvert, je suis honteux.

-Non, vous n'êtes qu'un homme amoureux, lui sourit-elle, un homme qui me complique un peu la tâche, certes. Mais vous souffririez bien plus de son absence.

-Je le sais majesté...

-Ce qui vous motivera encore plus à désirer la paix entre nos deux peuples et donc à m'aider ! Sur ce point c'est parfait. Je peux au moins me réjouir que la princesse Ginny n'est que faire de vos origines, mais je vois mal casser les barrières de la haine en forniquant avec tout le royaume.

La princesse Ginny accourut vers eux.

-Par Merlin, le sait-il ?! Questionna-t-elle angoissée.

-Il l'ignore Majesté, mais vous devriez être plus prudente à l'avenir, c'est-à-dire ne plus me refaire de telle frayeur !

-Oh Hermione ! Vous êtes tellement formidable ! Dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Des pas se firent entendre, c'était Ron.

-Je me meurs...gémissait Ginny, tandis qu'Harry la soutenait.

-Heureusement que le chevalier Potter passait par là Sir, si non votre sœur serait tombée au sol.

« Voilà, on glorifie un peu les siens »


End file.
